starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Zombi de Korriban
|planeta = Korriban |habitat = |altura = Variable |piel = Variable de semi-podrida''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' a nada''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side'' |envergadura = |pelo = Variable a nada |plumas = |ojos = Variable a nada |longitud = |dieta = |enemigo = |distinciones= *No-muerto *Habilidad de transmitir su condición a seres inteligentes vivos a través de un mordisco''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' }} Los zombis de Korriban, también conocidos como zombis Sith de Korriban, eran depredadores humanoides no-muertos semi-inteligentes originarios del mundotumba Sith, Korriban. Se descubrió que las criaturas, originalmente creadas antes del 7.000 ABY por los experimentos del Rey Sith Dathka Graush usando magia y alquimia Sith para reanimar cuerpos, podían crear más de su tipo al morder otros seres vivos inteligentes. Después de un tumultoso reinado de cincuenta años, Graush fue asesinado, y los espíritus que revivían a los zombis fueron recolectados en un cristal que fue enterrado con él en su tumba ubicada en el Valle de Golg en Korriban. Durante los siguientes siete milenios, los zombis sirvieron como guardianes de las tumbas de los Señores Sith, tanto en el Valle de Golg como en el Valle de los Señores Oscuros. Las criaturas permanecían dormidas por largos períodos de tiempo, y solo eran despertadas por los comandantes de los espíritus de los Lores Sith o por la perturbación del cristal de Graush con el fin de eliminar cualquier intruso o posibles saqueadores de tumbas. La limitada inteligencia de los zombis les permitía portar armas, y ese atributo, junto con su intimidante presencia, aseguraban que pocos seres inteligentes prevalecieran durante un encuentro contra las criaturas. En el 3.997 ABY, el Caballero Jedi Exar Kun sobrevivió a un encuentro con los zombis guardianes mientras exploraba el Valle de los Señores Oscuros, al igual que un grupo de Caballeros Jedi y sus respectivos padawans casi cuatro milenios después de Kun, durante la persecución de un criminal galáctico. Un encuentro posterior con la criaturas se produjo seis meses antes de la Batalla de Yavin, cuando una nave pirata se estrelló cerca del Valle de Golg. Biología y apariencia Los zombis de Korriban, también conocidos como zombis Sith de Korriban, se refieren al nombre dado a los primeros cuerpos de seres inteligentes que habían sido reanimados tras las muerte por los experimentos del Rey SithLuke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor Dathka Graush con magia y alquimia Sith.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia En algún punto más adelante, unas técnicas mecánicas se habían añadido al proceso. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, se hizo evidente que estos humanoides eran capaces de crear más de su tipo al morder a sus víctimas. Estas heridas se infectaban con elementos alquímicos Sith que transformaban a la víctima en un no-muerto. La apariencia física de los zombis variaba ámpliamente,Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side dependiendo de su antigua especie y género. Además, sus características originales se distorsionaban dependiendo del daño sufrido durante la batalla y por los estragos del tiempo, ya que los zombis eran capaces de permanecer dormidos por largos periodos prolongados de tiempo. Han habido relatos de seres que habían caído en batalla y se han levantado casi inmediatamente con extremidades perdidas y enormes heridas abiertas. Otros han observado que los zombis eran poco más que cascarones casi podridos de los que emanaban un hedor horrible y se movían arrastrando los pies. Al transformarse en un zombi, la criatura ganaba mayor agudeza visual en la oscuridad y una fuerza superior a la de los seres vivos. Por otra parte, era imposible contener el avance de un zombi con fuerza física normal. La única forma de destruir a un zombi era dañar la cabeza severamente, como con un bláster, o cortar la cabeza del resto del cuerpo. Comportamiento e inteligencia El proceso de transformación en un zombi negaba el impacto de atributos anteriores—excepto en la retención de algunas habilidades básicas, como la aptitud para armas—por lo tanto, reduciendo un ser inteligente a una criatura depredadora semi-inteligente. La criatura era dejada con una enorme necesidad de alimentarse con la carne de los seres vivos inteligentes, aunque el zombi era capaz de frenar su apetito con los cuerpos enterrados en las tumbas. Cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad de alimentarse de carne viva, un zombi trabajaba sin descanso para obtener su alimento. Su inteligencia limitada les permitía llevar pistolas bláster y detonadores termales,Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown entre otras armas, dependiendo de su especie anterior. Muy a menudo, la víctima era paralizada con miedo debido a la terrorífica presencia del zombi, facilitando sin querer su muerte. Historia Origen En algún momento antes del año 7.000 ABY, el Rey Sith Dathka Graush y sus fuerzas salieron victoriosos en una de las guerras civiles cíclicas de Korriban, y durante su reinado de cincuenta años—uno que los Sith consideraron lleno de terror y crueldad, incluso para sus estándares—una cantidad considerable de cadáveres acumulados. En parte debido a la enorme cantidad de materia prima disponible para él, los experimentos de Graush con la magia y alquimia Sith lo llevaron a descubrir una manera de reanimar estos cadáveres, formando así un ejército de zombis. Además, durante este tiempo, Graush, usando magia Sith y la tecnologías más avanzadas, había reemplazado su corazón con un cristal sensible a la Fuerza del lado oscuroThe Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia que estaba imbuido con más de mil espíritus Sith. Después de que Graush fuera asesinado más tarde, los espíritus de su ejército zombi estaban capturados en su corazón, y el cristal fue enterrado junto a los restos momificados de Graush en su tumba en el Valle de Golg. Los zombis permanecieron dormidos por largos períodos de tiempo, y sólo despertaban cuando alguien tocaba el corazón de Graush, liberando sus espíritus. Entonces los espíritus buscaban sus antiguos cuerpos y buscaban nuevas víctimas para infectar. Guardián de las tumbas thumb|left|250px|Exar Kun se encuentra con los restos de unos piratas espaciales muertos desde hace tiempo. Tres milenios después,Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith, el Caballero Jedi Exar Kun—bajo la guía del espíritu del difunto Señor Oscuro Freedon Nadd—llegó a Korriban en su búsqueda del conocimiento y poder poseído por los antiguos Señores Oscuros. La exploración de Kun lo llevó al Valle de los Señores OscurosEmpire's End 2: Rage of the Emperor—un valle de tumbas y templos—donde se encontró unos huesos dispersos,[[Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith (audio)|Drama de audio de Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith]] los restos de una nave, y los esqueletos de piratas espaciales muertos desde hace tiempo; Kun pensó que había encontrado los restos de ladrones de tumbas. El espíritu de Nadd apareció al lado de Kun y reveló que Kun estaba viendo los restos de aquellos que violaban la voluntad de los Señores Oscuros y su lugar de descanso. El espíritu también explicó que cualquier ser que entraba en el dominio de los Señores Oscuros estaba condenado a permanecer allí. Momentos después, unas energías del lado oscuro—creadas por la magia y máquinas del tiempo de la construcción de las tumbas—empezaron a girar alrededor de los cuerpos, reanimándolos. Los zombis se acercaron a Kun, llamándolo profanador y declarando que ellos eran los guardianes de las tumbas. Cuando su ataque comenzó, los zombis afirmaron que nadie podía interrumpir el sueño de los Señores Oscuros de los Sith. El espíritu de Nadd le aconsejó a Kun que se refugiara en el Gran Templo cercano para escapar de los zombis y continuar con su investigación. En los siguientes milenios, unos vagos rumores pasaron entre los espaciales galácticos alegando que la alquimia Sith podía ser utilizada para reanimar cuerpos, y que ocasionalmente los zombis de Korriban arrasaban con desafortunadas tripulaciones de cargueros.The Essential Atlas En el 24 ABY, un grupo de cuatro Caballeros Jedi y sus respectivos padawans, en el cual estaban Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker, se vieron obligados a combatir contra contra los zombis de Korriban durante la persecución del criminal galáctico Granta Omega. Debido en parte a su obsesión con los Sith y su odio por los Jedi, Omega había obtenido el apoyo de un misterioso Lord Sith en sus esfuerzos para destruir a la Orden Jedi y causar estragos en la República Galáctica. Una vez que la conexión entre ambos fue descubierta por los Jedi, Omega viajó al Valle de los Señores Oscuros para encontrarse con su benefactor Sith, los Jedi en persecución. Después de haber localizado a Omega en una de las tumbas, Kenobi y Skywalker, al frente del grupo, se adentraron más en la tumba mientras que los otros Jedi se quedaban cerca de la entrada. Pronto, los dos fueron asaltados por un terrible hedor momentos antes de que los zombis de Korriban salieran de la profundidad de la tumba y los atacaran. Skywalker se había aturdido momentáneamente por la apariencia de los zombis, ya que había leído acerca de los no-muertos, pero no esperaba un encuentro con ellos. El Señor Sith había despertado a los zombis para que protegieran la tumba—considerada tierra sagrada Sith—y defender a Omega. Las criaturas atacaron a los Jedi viciosamente con blásters y detonadores. Kenobi y Skywalker se abrieron camino entre los no-muertos con determinación, desviando el fuego bláster con sus sables de luz, evitando los detonadores, y eliminando los cuerpos reanimados en su camino, y continuaron su persecución de Omega mientras que los otros Jedi destruían a los zombis restantes. El despertar del Maestro En algún tiempo después del año 11 DBY,The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia . Esta fecha está basada en el descubrimiento del primer Praxeum Jedi en Yavin 4 por Luke Skywalker. Korriban: Planet of Lost Souls afirma que Skywalker envió a unos investigadores de la Academia; por lo tanto, debería haber estado allí después del descubrimiento de la primera Academia. el Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker—fundador de la Nueva Orden Jedi durante el tiempo de la Nueva República—envió investigadores Jedi para investigar el antiguo mundo natal Sith, Korriban. Mientras buscaban la tumba de Dathka Graush, los investigadores descubrieron una serie de grabaciones pertenecientes a un carguero pirata desaparecido llamado Virtud de Jynni que mostraban un posterior encuentro con los zombis de Korriban. De acuerdo a los registros—los códigos de tiempo en los registros indicando que la primera grabación se había hecho exactamente seis meses antes de la Batalla de Yavin—el carguero había sido deshabilitado por una patrulla exploradora Imperial y había sido forzado a estrellarse en el planeta, cerca del Valle de Golg. El capitán de la Virtud de Jynni, Naz Felyood, exploró en valle en busca de tesoros para robar y se encontró con la tumba de Graush. Asumiento que lo más probable era que el sarcófago de Graush tuviera un gran tesoro, el Capitán removió el Corazón de Graush de su lugar de descanso. Felyood fue poseído por el espíritu de Dathka Graush, despertando al ejército de zombis que estaban ahora bajo su control. Felyood envió a los no-muertos para que sitiaran al Virtud, y, poco después, la Primer Oficial Babbnod Luroon se dio cuenta de que ella y el resto de la tripulación no tenían muchas probabilidades de sobrevivir. Luroon le ordenó a Deksi Fivvl, el ingeniero de la nave, que manipulara el motor de la Virtud para que hiciera volar el carguero. La explosión resultante destruyó a la mayoría de los zombies que atacaban al Virtud de Jynni, así como también desintegró a a la nave y su tripulación. Además de las grabaciones, los investigadores Jedi también encontraron un breve mensaje escrito a mano, el cual pensaban que era de Naz Felyood. En la carta, Felyood relató la destrucción del Virtud y su posterior pérdida del Corazón de Graush. Así que, él ya no estaba poseído por el espíritu de Graush; sin embargo, fue condenado a vagar Korriban, inmortal para siempre, en busca de la joya. Los investigadores no fueron capaces de encontrar evidencia alguna del Corazón o del ejército zombie y consideraron que el regreso del ejército zombi de Graush era una amenaza para cualquiera que aterrizara en el planeta. Muchos también consideraron afortunado el hecho de que el Emperador Palpatine—el Lord Sith gobernante del Imperio Galáctico—nunca hubiera descubierto los secretos para crear o despertar a los muertos vivientes, dejando así a los zombis confinados en Korriban. Entre bastidores Apariciones notables y desarrollo Los zombis de Korriban hicieron su primera aparición en el cómic Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side, la tercera edición del arco narrativo Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith, publicado por Dark Horse Comics en 1994. Sin embargo, los zombis no eran específicamente mencionados en esta edición; solamente eran llamados espíritus guardianes. En la cuarta edición del arco narrativo Dark Lord of the Sith, publicado a principios de 1995, los zombis sólo eran mencionados como criaturas guardianas en la sinopsis introductoria. El lanzamiento del drama de audio de Dark Lords of the Sith reforzó el papel de los zombis como guardianes. La tercera y cuarta edición del arco narrativo Dark Lords of the Sith originalmente no indicaban el lugar exacto donde Exar Kun había encontrado a los zombis. Con el lanzamiento del cómic Empire's End 2: Rage of the Emperor a finales de 1995, se estableció la ubicación; el título de una imagen mostrando el Gran Templo—visto tanto en Empire's End 2 y Descent to the Dark Side—afirmaba que el templo estaba ubicado en el Valle de los Señores Oscuros. En 2008, The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia identificó a las criaturas guardianas de Dark Lord of the Sith como zombies de Korriban al publicar una imagen de una de las criaturas de Dark Lords of the Sith bajo el artículo zombi de Korriban. En 2003, el suplemento del juego de rol Korriban: Planet of Lost Souls, del Planet Hoppers de Wizards of the Coast identificó por primera vez a los zombies de Korriban por su nombre. Además de presentar características detalladas y una historia de los zombis, este suplemento también colocaba zombie Sith de Korriban como un nombre alternativo para las criaturas. Los zombis hicieron su última aparición en Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown lanzado en 2004, la última novela de la serie joven lector Jedi Quest. En 2009, los zombies fueron mencionados en The Essential Atlas, bajo el artículo de Korriban. Inconsistencias Una inconsistencia de continuidad parece existir acerca del origen de los zombis de Korriban que aún no ha sido explicado en el canon de Star Wars. Korriban: Planet of Lost Souls y The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia afirman que los zombis se habían originado en el Valle de Golg, uno de los muchos valles-tumbas de Korriban. Además, estas dos fuentes afirman que los zombis estaban bajo el control del Corazón de Graush, ubicado en el Valle de Golg, y sólo serían despertados cuando la joya fuera perturbada. Sin embargo, Dark Lords of the Sith y Jedi Quest colocan a los zombies en el Valle de los Señores Oscuros, sin ninguna mención de estar bajo el control del Corazón de Graush. Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi'' *[[Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith (audio)|Drama de audio de Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith]] *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' Referencias y notas Enlaces externos Categoría:Especies semiinteligentes Categoría:Sith